


Not That Tired

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanessa is NEEDY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dane and Vanessa have fun after a long day.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 6





	Not That Tired

Vanessa was sitting on the couch in the living room of Dane's house playing with her hair while she watched tv. Vanessa was waiting for him to get home from work, but it was almost midnight so she figured he was at a bar. 

'u better not be fuckin nobody'

D <3: 'Girl you're trippin.' Vanessa rolled her eyes and laughed.

D <3: 'Be home in 10.'

'aight' Vanessa set her phone down after replying and lied down, letting out a deep breath. She was exhausted but wanted to be awake for her boyfriend; she loved being with him even if it was for just a few minutes. Just after she lied down, she heard the door open and walked over.

"Hey babe." Dane kissed Vanessa softly and hugged her.

"Where you been?" Dane sighed.

"I was at Employees Only, wanted to take the edge off from work." Vanessa nodded.

"You ain't hit on nobody right?" Dane chuckled.

"Of course not. Why would I when I have you?" Vanessa smiled and felt her cheeks flush.

"Okay, Romeo." They walked back to the couch and plopped down on it, both of them extremely tired.

"So what did you do today?" Vanessa thought for a moment. What DID she do today?

"I uh..." Her voice trailed off Dane crossed his arms.

"You didn't do anything today, did you?" Vanessa huffed out a breath and shook her head no.

"Hey that's okay, you can take it easy sometimes." Vanessa sighed at Dane's statement.

"I know but like... I ain't do nothin all the time." Dane smirked.

"That's a lie." He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her thigh, traveling it up and her breath hitched. Vanessa closed her eyes as Dane ran his hand over her leg.

"What do you mean?" Dane smiled down at her.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." It was true; Vanessa did know what he meant. She licked her lips and leaned forward, kissing her boyfriend. Vanessa got on top of Dane and straddled him, deepening the kiss they had previously started. Dane let out a breathy moan as Vanessa rolled her hips, grinding against him. Vanessa felt Dane's dick jump underneath her and she shuddered with arousal.

"Bedroom?" Dane's voice was a mere whisper.

"You know it." Vanessa smirked. She was fucking tired (ironically, considering she'd done nothing all day) but she would take Dane's dick over sleep any day. They went upstairs, hand in hand, and as soon as Dane shut the door, Vanessa was on him in a millisecond.

She grabbed grabbed his dick through his pants and gently squeezed it as she went up on her tiptoes to passionately kiss him. Dane reached down and grabbed her ass, making the thin girl moan. Her cheeks were blushing with arousal, her breathing heavy and chest heaving up and down.

"Take off your clothes, babygirl." Vanessa obeyed and immediately stripped, giving Dane a show, slowly bending down and putting her ass on display as she took off her panties. Once she was fully nude, Dane stepped closer and cupped Vanessa’s breasts, gently massaging them. Dane slid one of his hands down her stomach and down to her pussy, circling his fingers around her clit and sliding one inside of her. Vanessa had to hold onto Dane for support so she wouldn't fall, her legs feeling wobbly and head dizzy.

Stopping as soon as he started, Dane took his fingers away, making Vanessa pout. He picked her up and laid her down on their bed, her body looking heavenly on the silk covers and plush pillows. She splayed out, stretching her arms and legs as Dane took off his clothes, revealing his painfully hard cock. Vanessa nearly drooled at the sight; the head was shiny with pre cum and the veins were protruding. Dane saw her gawking and refrained from laughing.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Vanessa smirked and rolled her eyes, too horny to think of a snarky comeback. Dane walked over put his hands on Vanessa's knees, spreading her legs open. He got on the bed and leaned down so he was eye level with Vanessa's pussy. Dane slowly delved his tongue inside her and licked her folds up and down and when he got to her clit, Vanessa lost it. She moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets as he sped up his movements, swirling his tongue and sucking on it. 

Dane felt her pussy clenching and Vanessa's breaths came out in short bursts and he knew she was close so he stopped and got up. He let Vanessa catch her breath and calm down before he did anything else to her. 

"Imma get dry if you don't do somethin soon." Vanessa crossed her arms and gave Dane a dirty look.

"Pfft, at this rate you'll be wet for a week." Vanessa scoffed.

"Stroke your dick, not your ego." Dane let out a laugh, but it quickly died down; even though it was funny, he had other things on his mind. Dane got onto his knees on the bed and lined himself up with Vanessa, getting right to the point.

"Ready?" Vanessa nodded breathlessly.

"Y-yes." Her voice was barely a whisper, lust laced in her tone. Dane took his dick in his hand and, with a thrust of his hips, glided it into Vanessa's wet, tight pussy and groaned in pleasure when he was all the way inside. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, letting Vanessa get adjusted to his girth. Even though they had sex every night, Vanessa was still physically much smaller compared to Dane.

Dane started a gentle pace, he never wanted Vanessa to be uncomfortable let alone hurt her, no matter how bad and quickly he wanted to fuck her brains out. Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as Dane repeatedly hit her g-spot, holding back wanton moans. Dane could see her struggling and wanted to test her limit, so he brought his hand down and started rubbing her clit. Vanessa couldn't take it and let out a small moan, coming out more of a whine.

"Dane..." Her voice was soft and demure and it just egged him on. He flicked his hips back and forth a little faster, as well as speeding up his fingers. Vanessa's back arched and her toes curled, and Dane could tell she was already close so he took his fingers away and slowed down his pace.

"Baaaabe c'mon," Vanessa whined and Dane huffed out a short laugh.

"You're-ah-you're, fuck, too close," Dane was trying to form a sentence but he could only think with his other head. Vanessa huffed out a sigh, which turned into a moan.

"I-I won't come right away, promise." Dane responded by pulling all the way out and slamming back into her. He knew she would come soon, but Dane obeyed her request anyway. He thrusted in and out of her with force, making the bed creak and the headboard hit the wall. Vanessa's breasts were bouncing back and forth and Dane grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her soft skin as he pulled her back in time with his thrusts.

Vanessa was moaning and breathing heavily every time Dane slammed into her, and when Dane brought his hand down to rub her clit, she lost it. Vanessa's brow furrowed and she let out a high pitched moan, her whole body shook and twitched as her orgasm rolled through her, pleasure overwhelming her senses. Dane felt her clenching and shaking around him and he came, groaning and grunting as he rammed into her with extreme speed. Vanessa felt Dane's hot cum filling her up and her orgasm intensified. 

As they rode out their orgasms, Vanessa looked up at Dane with heavy lidded eyes, mouth slightly parted and Dane had never came harder in his entire life. When they were both finished, Dane slowly pulled out and his cum gushed out of Vanessa's pussy, making a mess on the sheets. He lied down next to her, both breathing heavily as they lingered in their post orgasmic highs. Dane wrapped his arm around Vanessa and she scooted closer to him, smiling. They stayed like that for a while before Dane spoke.

"I love you Ness." Silence.

"Ness?" Dane looked down to find his curled up girlfriend asleep. He softly chuckled and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes, slipping out of consciousness.


End file.
